1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine driven welding machine, and particularly to a technique of reducing the amount of time that an engine wastefully runs at idle as much as possible and increasing reliability of restart of the engine.
2. Related Art
In an engine driven welding machine, in order to reduce fuel consumption and noise of an engine, the engine shifts to an idle operation from a standard operation every time a welding operation is stopped, and the engine is returned to the standard operation from the idle operation every time the operation is started. When the welding operation is stopped for a long time, an operator himself stops the engine.
However, the situation is different when a welding operation is performed at high elevations of a high-rise building and the like, and when the welding machine main body is placed on the ground and power is supplied by running a welding cable to an operation site. In such a case, when the welding operation is stopped for some long time, in order to stop the engine, the operator descends to the ground and performs a stop operation, and this is troublesome and not efficient.
Thus, there is proposed a method for performing a remote control by transmitting a remote control high frequency signal by superimposing it on a welding cable (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1992-162964). This forms an operation signal by a touch sensor in which a noise filter for signal extraction is incorporated or a similar welding holder, and can stop the engine by sending the operation signal to the welding machine main body by an operation of an operator.
However, there is the problem in the operation site in the respect that the touch sensor may be lost, and since the welding holder with the noise filter incorporated therein is not widely used, the problem is in unsolved.